Molecular imprinting is a technique that is used to produce molecule specific receptors analogous to biological receptor binding sites. Molecular imprinting of a polymer creates a molecularly imprinted polymer (MIP). An MIP is a polymer that is formed in the presence of a template molecule. The template molecule is removed and leaves a complementary cavity behind in the MIP. The MIP formed demonstrates affinity for the original template molecule.
Sensors for most airborne contaminants are generally active. For example, the sensors require pumps to draw air through a tube. The sensors also require complex analysis after adsorption of the airborne contaminants, and various extracted components must be separated prior to analysis. Furthermore, the sensors are not specific for a single airborne contaminant. The sensors are also not real-time, and only provide an indication of toxic levels in a post-exposure mode. Moreover, some airborne contaminants, such as cyclic volatile methyl siloxanes (cVMS), have been recognized as environmental problems, but there are currently no sensors available for these contaminants.